1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a technique for image processing of image data, based on image processing control data that is related to the image data and is used to control the image processing of the image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of image generators, such as digital still cameras, digital video cameras, and scanners, are widely used. Various types of image output devices, such as computer displays and printers, are also widely used. Image data to be output can be retouched with photo-retouch software.
This retouching, however, requires the user to be highly skilled and therefore it is difficult to generate retouched image data that sufficiently reflects the characteristics of the image generator and the intention of the user. And also it is labor intensive to carry out such retouching processes whenever outputting the images, which can reduce the convenience of the retouch software or the image outputting devices.
One available technique to reduce the amount of labor required and make the image processing easier is to attach image processing control data to image data when the image data is generated, thereby controlling image processing based on the image processing control data. In this technique, the image processing control data is preferably updated afterwards.
The update of the image processing control data is also labor intensive, because the user has to check whether the image processing control data should be updated or not, and then acquire the correct update data for the image processing control data to be updated.